fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2018 ～3rd Anniversary～/Memorial Quest
Arc 1 *''These Memorial Quests must be done in order.'' Orleans= Clear all Orleans Main Quests. 688,806 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Septem= Clear all Septem Main Quests. 666,666 HP |dropicons = }} *Dealing Damage : **x2 to Saber, Archer, Lancer and Berserker. **x1 to Rider, Caster, Assassin, Ruler, Alter Ego, Moon Cancer and Foreigner. **x0.5 to Avenger *Receiving Damage : **x2 from Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker. **x1 from Saber, Archer, Lancer, Ruler, Avenger, Alter Ego, Moon Cancer and Foreigner. }} |-| Okeanos= Clear all Okeanos Main Quests. 675,789 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| London= Clear all London Main Quests. 677,658 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| E Pluribus Unum= Clear all E Pluribus Unum Main Quests. 301,267 HP |en12 = Thomas Edison; Lvl 84 182,000 HP |en13 = Blavatsky; Lvl 85 183,897 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Camelot= Clear all Camelot Main Quests. 675,739 HP |dropicons = }} *Goddess of Rhongomyniad will buff herself with Attack Damage Up (3 turns). }} |-| Babylonia= Clear all Babylonia Main Quests. 672,172 HP |dropicons = }} }} Arc 1.5 *''These Memorial Quests can be done in any order.'' Shinjuku= Clear all Shinjuku Main Quests. 547,400 HP 176,905 HP |dropicons = }} *'Expression of Nihility :' At the start of every turn, 1 random servant will get Skill Seal or NP Seal that lasts for 1 turn. *'Unsolvable Problem :' At the start of every turn, 1 random servant will get NP Seal that lasts for 1 turn. (Replaces Expression of Nihility) * 3000 Year Retribution: Debuff Target Servant with Taunt (3 turns). }} |-| Agartha= Clear all Agartha Main Quests. 308,340 HP 205,560 HP 182,720 HP |en12 = Columbus; Lvl 80 203,927 HP 150,262 HP |dropicons = }} * Megalos ** : Megalos buffs himself with increased critical damage for 3 turns but debuffs himself with Quick card resistance down for 3 turns (demerit). ** : Megalos buffs himself with increased critical rate for 3 turns but debuffs himself with Arts card resistance down for 3 turns (demerit). * Columbus ** : Columbus buffs the enemy team with pierce invincibility for 3 turns. }} |-| Shimosa= Clear all Shimosa Main Quests. |Lvl 83, NP4}} |battle1 = 勝負・四・五番目 Fourth & Fifth Match |b1grandbattle = y |en11 = Kālasūtra Hell Rider; Lvl 90 288,000 HP 172,800 HP |en12 = Saṃghāta Hell Berserker; Lvl 90 182,250 HP 267,300 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only choose Miyamoto Musashi as Support for this quest. *You MUST have NPC Miyamoto Musashi in your front party to start the battle. *Yorimitsu ** : Drains the number of stars on normal attacks. ** : Critical Damage Up (5 turns) Unremovable *Shuten ** : Drains NP gauge on normal attacks. ** : Permanent Debuff Immunity Unremovable }} |-| Salem= Clear all Salem Main Quests. 33,466 HP |en12 = Shantak; Lvl 37 34,388 HP |battle2 = Grand Battle 2/2 |en21 = Abigail; Lvl 90 254,745 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the Battle 2/2, all front-line servants will be debuffed with her 2nd skill. *Defeat her 5 times. }} Finale Clear all Memorial Quests. 648,477 HP 939,965 HP 1,537,986 HP |dropicons = }} * Same as previous year's Quest. *Every time Artoria Pendragon (Alter) loses a HP layer, she will cast the Defender of Humanity buff on herself, which will inflict her the following effects after her turn starts: **Receive a NP tick. **5 turn Defense down. **Attack up Time, Unremovable. **Every normal attack she does while under the effects of Defender of Humanity (excluding NP) will randomly inflict a 2 turn stackable defense down debuff. *It is possible to avoid Artoria Pendragon (Alter) from casting the Defender of Humanity buff and all subsequent derivative buffs by stunning her on the same turn the player depletes one of her HP layers. (wether or not charm works is untested, but the result should be the same) **This was fixed last year after the event ended, and as such no longer works. *Artoria Pendragon (Alter) will always receive a NP tick after using her NP. }} Category:Event Category:Commemoration Campaign Category:Arc 1 Category:Arc 1.5 Category:Memorial Quest Category:Quests Category:Anniversary and Milestones